


Marital Bliss

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, this is literally nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little domestic fluff for my dearest oggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kyungsoo is just adding the last of the vegetables to the pan to sauté when he feels warm hands on his hips and a pair of soft lips pressing against the back of his neck. "Hello, husband," Baekhyun says against the skin right behind Kyungsoo's ear. Kyungsoo's mouth stretches into a smile and he leans back against Baekhyun's chest, tipping his head to the side as Baekhyun runs nose his down the column of Kyungsoo's neck. 

It's been two weeks since they'd returned from their honeymoon - a two-week, whirlwind tour of Europe - and Kyungsoo has been floating in marital bliss. Hearing the word "husband" from Baekhyun's mouth still has warmth swirling in his belly. He's not sure he'll ever get used to it. He sets his spatula down on the counter, turning in Baekhyun's hold and sliding his hands up his husband's firm, broad chest. "Hello," he says, pressing a chaste kiss to Baekhyun's mouth. "Husband." 

"I missed you," Baekhyun says as he slides his hands into the back pockets of Kyungsoo's jeans, squeezing playfully. Kyungsoo feels the urge to kiss him again, so he does, sinking his teeth into Baekhyun's lower lip and smiling against his mouth as Baekhyun's whimpers.

"I missed you, too," Kyungsoo pulls at Baekhyun's tie, loosening the knot and Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo's hands in his, kissing his knuckles.

Baekhyun flattens his palms against Kyungsoo's own, threading their fingers together. "I think I'm gonna quit my job," he says, a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth and Kyungsoo knows it's a joke. He'd kill Baekhyun if he thought he were serious. "I just want to be home with my husband." Baekhyun guides Kyungsoo's hands to his waist, and Kyungsoo curls his fingers into the stiff fabric of his dress shirt, tugging him forward. 

"That would be wonderful," Kyungsoo says as he slide his hands up his husband's back, "if we didn't have a house to pay for." Baekhyun's bottom lip juts out, pink and wet, and Kyungsoo bites it. 

"The peppers!" Baekhyun squeaks against Kyungsoo's mouth, his eyes widening. It takes a moment for Kyungsoo's mind to catch up, but when the unpleasant smell of burning veggies reaches his nose, he spins around toward the stove, cursing when he sees his beautiful dinner charred black. 

"Well, fuck." Kyungsoo removes the pan from the burner, turning off the stove and running his hands through his hair. "Dinner's ruined I guess." 

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun's arms encircle Kyungsoo's waist and he presses a kiss to the back of Kyungsoo's head. "I shouldn't have distracted you while you were cooking." 

"It's not your fault." Kyungsoo huffs out a breath, relaxing back into his husband's broad chest, turning his head to nose at Baekhyun's cheek. "Why don't we just order in." He spins in Baekhyun's hold, reaching up to link his hands behind Baekhyun's neck, and kisses him softly. Baekhyun hums against his lips and warmth spreads in Kyungsoo's chest.

"Whatever you want." Baekhyun's hand flattens against the small of Kyungsoo's back, pulling him closer. "I'm just happy to be home with you."

Kyungsoo beams at his husband, heart full in his chest. "I love you, Byun Baekhyun."

"I love you more."


End file.
